Deadly Morganville
by Tezzinator
Summary: An unfortunate girl new to Morganville comes across her killer. She doesn't know it at the start, but her killer wants to give her a new life; as an immortal.
1. Chapter 1, the Unfortunate Girl

This is the product you get with me being bored at school and reading my favourite books :D

* * *

My warm breath could be seen in front of me on this chilly night. It came in short quick puffs while I tried to look everywhere at once. My flashlight was near crushing point at how tight I was strangling it. As scared as I was, I was determined to figure out what the heck was happening. Since I had arrived in this small town, strange things have been occurring. I've been hearing strange sounds at night that couldn't be made by any Racoon. Everyone locks their doors and stays hidden. No one walks along the streets when it's dark and I was going to find out why.

I was walking along a sidewalk with my only light source shaking in my grasp. I couldn't control my nerves, I just knew there was something wrong; and it was something big. Never the less I kept walking.

I heard a rustle behind me. I spun around and pointed my light into the shadows.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked, to scared to think about my safety. There was a chuckle and another rustle. I spun around again to try and get a look at who was taunting me.

"Has the little lamb wandered too far from her flock?" A gruff voice asked. My brow furrowed in question. What was this person talking about?

"Oh look. No protection. How," My eyes widened when I saw two scarlet eyes look at me followed by the owner of them who stepped out from the shadow beside me.

"Delicious." He finished and rushed at me. I saw fangs snap down from his gums like a snake's would. _This is a dream. It's not real._ I thought as his steps got closer. I only had time to let out a startled gasp when his grip tightened around my shoulders. The last thing that went through my mind was, _I'm going to die…_

* * *

You may have guessed that this is a_ Morganville_ fanfic.

I must say,** I do not own any Morganville characters as they belong to Racheal Caine**. But** I do own my own character** that appears in this story.

Please review your thoughts and ideas. I will very much appreciate them. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2, Little Lamb

Hello again fellow Fanfictioners. Here is the second chapter for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Morganville characters. Only my character whose name hasn't been mention yet. Mwahahaha. Other than being called "Little lamb"

* * *

Pain seared through me, my sight became blurred. This was the end.

My life was over; second by second I could feel it being drained away. I tried to block out what I felt while this monster fed from me, but the fire that burned within me was overwhelming, I couldn't think about anything else.

In my neck I felt the fangs slide out, I was still alive. Was he planning on making me suffer my last seconds of breathing? Through my muddy gaze I saw the creature bite into his own wrist. I lazily blinked and tried to make sense of what was happening. Before I could register anything, his wrist had moved up to my lips. I closed my eyes. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Vampires didn't exist!

My lips parted slightly, and his crimson blood seeped into my mouth. I tried to close my lips again, but I didn't have the strength to do it. When his blood touched my taste buds though, they burst in happiness. I hadn't tasted anything like it before. It was sweet, dangerous and ancient. Somehow it had given me enough strength to take in a mouthful before he pulled away.

"There my little lamb." He purred to me. "I believe you have potential. You're strong." He sat back and leaned against a brick wall and closed his eyes. I hadn't noticed where I was. I blinked to clear my vision and saw that I was in an alley way. He had dragged me in off the street. I felt my strength return to my limbs and my brain kicked in again. I sat up and looked at my attacker.

"You, you didn't kill me." I said dumbstruck. The creature chuckled and shook his head as if I were asking a question.

"No little lamb. You are my creation, and will be in my future army." He opened his eyes again, their crimson colour flushed out. Now his eyes were a pale green, nearly human.

I tried to shuffle away from him. What did he mean army? What was this? The opposite wall stopped me from going any further away from him.

"Why?" I rasped. My throat was dry and burning. All I got in return was another chuckle, he sounded tired.

"You need to feed." He informed me. "Blood is what you'll desire. Go wreak havoc on my daughter's town, create a blood bath." His grin was smothered with evil. He got to his feet and looked at me one last time. "Don't let me down little lamb." Was the last thing he said to me before he left me. All alone, in a dark alley. And it began to spit. Could this night get any worse?

I got to my feet and brushed the dust from my clothes. I couldn't get my head around what had just happened. I looked around and spotted my flashlight on the cemented footpath at the mouth of the alley. I scooped it up and flicked it off. The bright light it cast hurt my eyes to look at, and I didn't need to anyway; the night had gotten brighter since I was attacked.

All the lights in the houses had been turned off. I looked to my watch, 11:30. I didn't realise it was so late. I quickened my pace to get back to my motel room at Sagebrush, what an odd name for a motel. It wasn't far to walk, I had only gone a couple blocks from the only motel in town. I easily got back into my room; thank god that crazy guy didn't take my wallet or keys.

My throat was still sore, so I had a glass of water. I spat out my second mouthful as it made my throat worsen. In defeat I got into bed and tried to get to sleep. This was a mission as I was wide awake.

* * *

I will be writing more soon. If you have any creative ideas or suggestion I'll be happy to hear them.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3, First Taste

I've had questions on who "Little Lamb" really is…You won't know in this chapter, but you will in the next chapter for sure :)

**Disclaimer:** I _DO NOT_ own any of the Morganville Humans or Vampires. I only own my wee "Little Lamb" :D

* * *

I couldn't remember when I had closed my eyes, but I sat straight up in bed with a rumbling stomach. I couldn't put it off any longer. I needed to eat. I slowly got out of bed and sleepily looked at the clock. 1:30 in the morning, I'd only had about an hour's rest. Never the less I slumped over to the mini fridge to find something to quench my hunger. A can of Coka Cola and my last two pieces of Pizza. I tossed the Pizza into the microwave and cracked open my Coke. I took a sip of the cool liquid and tried to stifle a gag. Somehow it tasted really awful. I checked the best before date, it was fine. The microwave announced my cheese Pizza was ready. My suspicious thoughts about my drink pushed aside, I was going to enjoy my favourite pizza. Do I need to explain how that tasted? In the end I had to spit it out into the rubbish bin. What was wrong with me? Were my taste buds changing again?

My insides complained again, but I didn't know what to do, or what the heck was wrong with me. In defeat I wandered around my room and stopped at the window. I placed a hand on its cool, smooth surface and looked out. I heard whispers in the air, I thought it was just the wind speaking to me while it caressed the opposite side of the glass. The whispers were faint, but I thought I heard words forming. That wasn't the wind… A loud laughing filled my ears. I gasped and staggered away from the window.

"What the…?" I wondered aloud. I gingerly reached out to the window again, to see if I could hear the voices. But there was nothing. Maybe I needed some air? Yeah, that would help.

The old door to my room creaked open and a cool night breezed brushed up against my face. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feel of it. The night air brought with it a delightful scent that made my mouth water. More whispers filled my ears. I opened my eyes and spotted a figure stumbling over to the Motel. Some tourist coming back from the pub late I figured. I breathed in again and the aroma still lingered. Maybe that person knew what it was?

"Excuse me!" I called over to them. They stopped and clumsily looked over to me.

"Have you got food per chance?" I asked as I stepped out towards them.

"No shorry luff." A drunken voice answered. "You looks mighty fine." He said and came towards me. I didn't know what to say to that, was he coming on to me?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're excuzed." He said and came closer still. He reached out for my arm and I tried to pull away.

"Let go of.." I began to say, but then I realised what the delicious scent was. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked down to his hand. I could feel his pulse through my skin. I could hear his heart beating inside his plump figure.

I licked my lips. This was what I had been hungry for. I felt something sharp piece my bottom lip. Fangs? That couldn't be right. My stomach rumbled again, eager to finally have something in it. I looked up to the man's face again and put my hand over his. He looked perplexed now.

"What're you-" He began to ask, but let his question slip away as I leaned closer to him. My grip on his hand tightened and pulled him down to my level. I took in a breath right by his chubby neck. The scent was intoxicating. It played images in my mind of sweet red liquid, and finally being able to fill the hole inside me.

I closed my eyes and took a bite. Just a small one. A dribble of blood came out and I licked it clean. My tongue burst with flavour where it had touched it. Fireworks were going off in my mouth. This was the best dang thing I had ever tasted! I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I had fangs, and I was using them for what they were made for. I sunk them in deeper to get more of the delicious, smooth, red liquid into my mouth. All I cared about right then was for more of his life blood to flood into me, to fill me up 'till I couldn't take anymore.

I heard another whisper, but louder this time. _I'm going to die._

I kept swallowing as the blood flowed into my mouth. I couldn't stop, the flavour was enticing me to have more. The flow began to slow, and I could feel his pulse begin to soften. I unlatched myself and let the man fall. Sense came rushing back to me. What had I done? Was he dead? Am I dreaming? Oh my god!

I bent down to check for the man's pulse, but there was no beat to be found. I had killed him.

A tear came to my eye. I never meant to hurt him, I just was really hungry. I didn't know that I would hurt him. I took a step back from the man, then another. More tears broke the barrier and sprinted down my cheeks. What had I done?

I turned and ran back to my room, slamming the door behind me. I locked the dead bolt and stepped away from the door. Reality caught up with me, I was a monster. That creature had made me a monster. A blood drinking, murdering, night crawling monster!


	4. Chapter 4, ice Queen

Welcome to the next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the read. And yes, we will discover her name in this chapter :D

**Disclaimer:** I may not own any Morganville character, but I do own the girl whose name will appear in this segment.

* * *

I had hidden under the covers of my bed until daybreak. I didn't get to sleep the rest of the night; I still couldn't grasp the fact that I had killed a man. Would I be sent to jail for this? That would look great on my Uni files. I had only been going to the Texas Prairie University in Morganville for a couple of days now, this would mess everything up. What if I couldn't control myself around my classmates? Oh my gosh, what if I killed one of them too?

My thoughts were interrupted by squealing tires and voices outside. I sat up in bed and tried to listen. I couldn't make out the words that were being said. But I heard a zip on a bag being zipped up. I got up and moved to the door to try and listen more closely. I concentrated on the voices, and wished that I could hear all that was being said.

_Do you think it was Brandon?_ I heard in my ears.

_No, he wouldn't leave a mess like this._ A different voice said.

_I'm going to go ask around, see if any of the tourists saw anything._

I gasped and stepped away from the door. From the way I'm acting they'll know for sure that it was me. Oh no, I'm going to have to leave town. What would I tell my parents?

My thoughts were silenced again by a knock on the door. I froze.

"Hello? Are you up?" They called in. I frantically looked around for a plan, something to say.

"Ah, yes! Yes I'm up." I said back. I wasn't presentable. I was still in the clothes I wore the previous day, and my hair looked like a squirrel lived in it.

"Just a second!" I called to the person. I quickly smothered my hair down and braided it into double plaits. I chucked on a baggy jumper and put a sleepy face on. Ready. I made my way over to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. I opened it slowly and looked up to a police officer. Yep, I was going to jail.

"Morning miss…" His sentence died away when he looked at me. His eyes widened and he blinked. Was there something on my face?

He cleared his throat. "Could you please accompany me to the station?" he said all professional again. My stomach went into knots, this was not happening. Were all the other residents at the Motel going to the station too? The police guy motioned for his partner to come over. The same thing happened. One look was all it took. Did I have 'guilty' written on my forehead?

The first cop took my arm and pulled me towards his car. I went along with him at the start, but when my arm moved under the morning rays I flinched back into the shade of the veranda with a yelp. The copper looked at me, astonished.

"Officer Fenton, Get the umbrella." The cop beside me ordered. He turned back to me with question flooding his expression. "Who are you?" He asked me in more of a hushed tone. I had lost my nerve to speak; all I could manage was to swallow.

Officer Fenton passed a big black umbrella to the officer in front of me who opened it up and ushered me under it.

Once at the car he opened the door for me and told me to buckle up. I dared not go against his orders; he was a cop for crying out loud. The back windows of the car were blacked over with tint. It really helped with my sudden sensitivity to the sun.

Officer Fenton shut the boot and situated himself into the passenger side of the cruiser. My cop who had escorted me over took the driver's side.

I nervously licked my lips and found that there was blood still on me. How could I have been so dumb? That's how they knew I had done something. I rubbed at my face with a big sleeve of my jumper as the cops drove me to the station.

It was a long drive, and we went straight past the Prairie University, and the cop station. Fear filled me. Were they going to stake me or something, thinking that I was a Vampire? I hadn't come to terms with it myself yet. I couldn't be a Vampire, they didn't exist.

The car slowed down. I took a curious look out the front windscreen. We had stopped in front of some big fancy gates. The cop driving didn't have to say anything to the gate keeper; the gates opened for him. We drove through a very posh part of Morganville, why hadn't I seen this before? I looked out my window in awe; the buildings here were beautiful in an old fashioned way. The grass was green, and there was even a water fountain!

The cop car stopped in front of a big white building, very official if you ask me. The two officers got out of the car. Officer Fenton had the umbrella this time so he came and opened my door. He looked at me in disgust but didn't say a word to me.

"This way." The other cop said and led the way up the many steps leading to the door. I felt oddly claustrophobic under this umbrella. The man holding it kept a very straight face and had a rushed pace, it was hard to keep up.

Once at the top of the mountain we calmly walked through the front door. The place didn't look at all like a police station. There was velvet everywhere, soft carpet beneath my socked feet, lovely furniture and a reception desk in the middle of the room.

"We're here to see The Founder." The cop said to the woman behind the desk.

"Do you have an appointment Master Morrell?" She asked without looking up from her paperwork.

"No ma'am, but this is important. We have to see her right away." He sounded a bit anxious if you asked me. She looked up then, and her eagle gaze fell upon to me.

"This is but a young girl. What is her importance to The Founder?" she asked in annoyance. The Morrell man leaned closer to the woman and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes immediately widened and she pressed a button on a device on her desk.

"She awaits you in her office." She said going back to her work. She snuck a peek at me as we walked past her, but other than that she said nothing to me.

It was another short walk to our next destination. A door, near the end of a long hallway. Mr Morrell man knocked softly on the door and a voice told him to enter. My imagination was telling me that this Founder woman would be some sort of a military woman; all big and buff and very strict. But to my surprise, she was but a small lady looking only a few years older than me. She had soft, pale blonde hair that was tightly woven into a crown looking thing on the top of her head.

She looked straight at me, right into my eyes. I felt as though that icy gaze would freeze me to the spot. I flinched when Officer Fenton pushed me slightly towards one of the two chairs. Mr Morrell took one of them, and I guessed I'd sit in the other.

"Who are you young one?" The ice woman asked me when I had taken my seat. Something inside me told me to tell her, and _now_.

"M-my name is Cecile ma'am." I said. The first proper sentence I had spoken today. And it started out with a stutter. How humiliating.

"And why have you been brought here?" She asked, again her tone was smooth but full of authority.

"I-I don't know." I looked to my hands in my lap.

"We suspect she killed a man at Sagebrush last night." Mr Morrell man told her matter-of-factly. The woman sat straighter in her chair.

"You're new here in Morganville, aren't you Cecile?" She asked me. I looked back up to her.

"Yes ma'am."

"You go to the University in town don't you?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"And have you been a Vampire long?"

That one question made all my insides freeze over. So it was true. I'd been denying it all night long. She could tell that I was one by just looking at me.

"N-no ma'am." I said. Something about this woman made me want to spill my guts out to her. But her stare silenced me and therefore kept everything bottled up.

The Founder was silent for a while. Probably mulling over what I had said, or what little I had said. The officer behind me shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and Mr Morrell guy changed his position in his seat.

"Do you know who turned you?" She asked after what seemed like half an hour.

I shook my head no.

"When did this happen to you child?" She asked relaxing more into her seat.

"Last night Ma'am, while I was walking about town." I confessed. Best to get it out now than to get in trouble later.

"I see." She said and was quiet once again.

I looked to the clock that hung on the wall to my right, 8 in the morning. Classes would be starting soon.

She must have caught me looking at the clock because she spoke again.

"Don't worry about missing classes Cecile. You won't be attending there anymore seeing your situation." She said, eyeing me slightly.

"How will I get my qualifications?" I blurted and sat forward slightly. A hand rested on my shoulder, warning me not to do anything stupid.

I sat back and covered my mouth in horror. "What will I tell my parents?"

"You will tell them nothing." The Founder ordered me. "They will know nothing of what has happened. There are rules here Cecile that you must learn if you want to stay alive. As for your education, I think I know someone who can help." Hope rose in me. I wasn't going to die.

"Are there more? I mean," I made a fang gesture with my fingers in front of my lips.

"Vampires?" The ice woman asked and made an odd sound. Something I didn't think she was capable of. She giggled.

"Oh yes, there are many more. You will meet them in due time."

I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked looking to her again. "For killing that man?"

The ice queen studied me for a moment. "There will be consequences. But as you didn't know any better at the time the council will discuss the crime of your existence and may decide against prosecuting you."

That filled me with mixed emotions. Did she just say that my existence as a Vampire was a crime?

"But for now though, I must tell you the rules of Morganville." She looked to the two Officers in the room. "You may leave Richard, Officer Fenton. She is in good hands."

I bent around to look at the two officers, but they were already leaving without another word. _See you around._I thought.


	5. Chapter 5, Learning

Welcome back to Morganville.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Morganville. Only the Little Lamb, Cecile.

* * *

I had been left alone in the room with the Founder. She had rested her upraised arms on her desk and was leaning her chin lightly on her laced fingers. I gulped when our gazes locked and held.

"So Cecile. I take it you want to stay?" She asked me smoothly, showing no expression.

"Yes ma'am, very much." I nodded.

She nodded and leant back into her seat and spun it around so she faced the curtained window behind her. I desperately wanted to know what she thought of me. What she would do with me, and if I would still get a proper education. I shut my eyes and willed for something to happen that would let me know what was going on inside her beautifully tied up head.

The whispers came again, more distinct this time…

_She may have potential. Though is she trust worthy being one of Bishop's creations? _

I opened my eyes and saw that she had turned back around and was looking at me. Her expression still hadn't changed, but there was something in her eye.

"Do you have an ability?" She asked out of the blue. My brow slightly furrowed in trying to understand what she was meaning.

"Sorry, a what?" I asked as politely as I could. Had she gone bonkers?

"An ability. Oh how do you say it? A power, a special ability. Have you a power?" Her eyes brightened, hoping that I had.

I was still confused. "Do you?"

She calmed down a bit and swivelled her chair slightly. "As a matter of fact I do." I said. "Compulsion to be exact."

I swallowed. I had a fair idea about what that may entail.

"You can make me do your biddings?" I asked, worry slithering into my tone. A small smile made it to her lips for a moment, and then vanished.

"You could put it that way."

I flinched. She was beginning to scare me. Since I had met her, she's been very angelic in her every move. Perfect in every way. Now that I thought about it, her eyes were very pale. And she had a power; like Superman or something. Now that was unusual. I couldn't help my suspicious mind, I had to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking,"

"Yes Cecile?"

"Are you a, a Vampire?" I hushed my tone with the last word. The Founder looked shocked for a second, but smooth out her facials into a laugh.

"Hasn't it been obvious child?" She asked me in a way that made me feel stupid.

I blushed and sank back in my chair.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm a bit slow today."

She waved it off and was serious again. I wanted to know what she was thinking then. I looked at her and focused. Whispers returned into my mind.

_This girl needs to learn that when questioned she must answer. _

"I hear whispers Ma'am." I told her. She blinked.

"You, what?"

"I hear voices in my head," I mentally smacked myself for that; I sounded like a crazy woman. "I mean whispers. But they're getting louder every time I hear them."

She nodded. "You may have a telepathy gift. A rare ability to have." She informed me.

"Whoa!" I said surprised. I had magical powers!

After my little celebration in my mind I noticed she looked more relaxed now, knowing that I did in fact have an 'ability'. But that was short lasted. She had her serious face on again. That meant back to business. Ha, I was getting the hang of this now.

"Cecile, the rules. You must follow them at all times, and never break them. There will be dire consequences if you do so."

I nodded in response.

"Vampires run the town, as you know. But the humans aren't there for the taking. We have a protection system running. A human family - or a person - sign to a Vampire for protection, and in return they give the Vampire a pint or two of their blood and twenty five percent of their income."

I nodded again.

"So, no biting humans?"

"No, not unless they don't have protection. Then you can feast. But you cannot kill them child. Try very hard not to." The last part of her sentence sounded like an order.

My eyes were trapped looking into the hungry, icy pits of hers'. I gulped. Think of something to say before she eats you!

"How do you know they have protection or not?" I asked for future reference.

"They have bracelets or leather bands with their Vampire's sigil on it. You'll see." She assured me.

Horrible thoughts haunted my mind. The last thoughts of that man swirled inside my head. _I'm going to die…_

"I-I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." I admitted and looked to my shoes. I didn't choose to look at my shoes, but I had to look anywhere but her gaze.

"Cecile, there is a blood bank in Morganville. You can get blood there. But since you're the youngest, you get the last pick." A hint of a smirk played at her lips. That made my hopes drop. So I'll be treated like a little kid, last of the pick, no cool toys. If I wanted that I would've stayed home with Mum and Dad.

"Ok ma'am." I said looking back up to her, but focused on her nose. She had a nice nose. Not too big, and not too small…

"You may leave." She interrupted my thoughts. I blinked getting my head around what she had said.

"I will send you your instructions about your education. But for now you go."

"Umm, ok. Ma'am, where do I go? I can't exactly go back to the motel." I said getting to my feet.

"No you can't. And to where you go is not up to me." I didn't need any hints, she wanted me out. And now.

I tried to give her a smile before I left, but she didn't return the gesture.

I quietly closed the door behind me. My life had suddenly flipped upside down, and it had a few rules to go with it. I had a haunting feeling that the Founder didn't like me. Well, I didn't very much like her. So win win.

I plodded down the hall back to the reception desk. The woman looked at me with a question wanting to come out, but it never did and returned back to her typing.

I looked to the windows, It was as sunny as it was early this morning, more over cast than anything. More haunting thoughts swirled in my head. I'll burn to a crisp if I go out there. I'll want more blood and murder someone else.

I gulped and headed for the door. I didn't want to stay in there with miss judging in there. I gingerly reached out into the clouded light. It didn't fizzle my fingers, but it was very uncomfortable. There was nothing around to help me. So I decided to pull my big sleeves over my hands and flip the hood over my head. I'd survive no sweat. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6, Smells of Coffee and Perfume

You came back for more Morganville? Good good! I hope you're all enjoying the story. I very much enjoy writing it :D

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Morganville or any of it's residents. I only own Cecile.

* * *

The hood that was covering me helped a bit, it kept the worst of the rays off of me. Though the little sunlight that shone through the clouds and contacted my exposed skin made it feel tingly and sore, but not bad enough that it burnt.

I hurried my socked feet through the posh part of a place I like to call 'The middle of nowhere in particular.' I really wished that I had fetched a pair of shoes; my feet began to hurt from stepping on every single stone that jumped out at me. I managed to get back to the big gates from memory. It was odd that this part of town was closed off from the rest. The gates were already open, so that was an easy escape for _moi_. I was back on familiar territory, dusty, run down Morganville.

A raindrop splotted onto my nose. The over cast skies threatened to drench me.

I put a skip in my step to hurry up my pace. But my genius plan failed when the sky decided to bucket down on me. I was sure the Gods hated me.

My socks were soaked, my jumper soggy and I felt miserable.

To my amazement I spotted something promising up ahead. A shop, and it was open! Maybe the Gods didn't hate me after all. They gifted me with a refuge, hopefully warm, and preferably safe. As I got closer, it's sign became clearer. 'Common Grounds'. Odd name, but I wasn't fussy. Beggers couldn't be choosers.

Again, I picked up my pace because it had slowed to a sluggish slop. I neared the door in slow motioned. My hopes were high when I reached out to the door. I pulled on the handle, it didn't budge. I cursed it under my breath and tried pushing it. It opened, it was a miracle!

All eyes were on me, what a way to make a grand entry. I nervously smiled to the curious watchers, they all lost interest in me and returned to what they had been doing. Drinking coffee, socialising, studying on computers and laughing.

I looked to the wrists of the people I saw. The ones chatting and catching up on the gossip had bands and bracelets with many different symbols on each of them. I figured they were the residents the Founder was talking about. The ones that had their heads down on computer screens and noses in books didn't have any protection bands or bangles. I recognised a couple of them from TPU. So they were out-of-towners.

I squelched up to the counter. I wasn't sure if I could consume normal food anymore, but it couldn't hurt to try.

A gothic girl greeted me with a professional smile. I bet her cheeks were sore from smiling at anyone who came to order. I ordered a hot chocolate and gave her the required money. I was lucky I still had change in my pocket, I had forgotten to pick up my wallet. She then buzzed about getting it ready for me.

I spied an empty booth and went to sit down. This was quite the popular place. There were a lot of tables and seats taken, but I noticed a few were still empty. I was lucky that there weren't too many people around, I was beginning to feel self conscious about my new diet and whether or not I'd feel a niggling for another taste.

I could hear all the pulses in the room. I could smell all their individual scents, it was rather overwhelming…

"Here's you drink." A cheerful voice interrupted my thoughts and managed to make me flinch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." She flustered.

"Don't worry about it." I assured her and forced a smile.

There was a ding at the counter and she had to hurry away to make more espressos. I left my paper cup on the table to cool off and concentrated back onto the smells this placed surrounded me with. My new senses intrigued me and I guessed it would be a good idea to start practising my new found skills.

I recognised the smell of coffee beans, perfume, sweat, rain, but most of all blood. Just smelling it made my mouth water. I closed my eyes to concentrate better. My next breath brought with it a whiff of strong, over priced perfume that probably belonged to someone who was up themselves.

"There's a parasite in our booth." A nagging voice interrupted. I opened my eyes and wasn't surprised that my thoughts were dead on the bull's-eye.

It was a girl from TPU. I recalled her name quite well. Monica, and her two Hench-women, Gina and Jennifer. From the first few days I'd been attending the Texas Prairie I knew more than my fair share about these girls. And now with my new ability, I could learn a whole lot more.

Monica, the leader of the brat musketeers flipped her salon blonde hair and eyed me judgingly from the end of her nose.

"You're the one who stays in that scrap of a motel." She stated and waited for my reaction. I just blinked at her, not giving her the pleasure of retaliating.

"Why do you stay there anyway? You too good for TPU?" she asked. "Like that other little brat." She muttered to her back-up dancers.

I went against my initial thoughts about just straight up tearing her throat out. So, I plastered on an oh-so-pleasant smile and politely said, "Oh, when I saw what a charmer you were I thought it would be better for you if I just stayed at Sagebrush."

"Yeah, it's way better than to have to look at well, this." She gestured to all of me. I grinded my teeth. _Keep your cool Cecile. _I thought.

"No." I interrupted her giggling. "I thought it would be better for your reputation."

She looked at me blankly. "What? My reputation?"

"Oh good, the Neanderthal understands." I muttered. "Yes your reputation. I didn't want to ruin it by exposing how stupid you really are."

I could swear I saw steam come out of her ears.

"You little-" Gina began.

"Please restrain your dog Monica, you seem to have Gina on a long leash." That comment got me a laugh from behind the counter. The Goth girl was listening in and liked what she had heard.

I focused back onto Monica just in time to catch her hurtling fist with my vampiric speed.

"Careful Mon, your clumsy behaviour will hurt somebody one day." After I said that I tightened my hold on her fist. I watched as her face squirmed in pain and shock. I let go and gave her a pleasant smile. She glared at me then turned her attention to her redden hand. My bad, I hadn't realised how hard I had squeezed.

"And by the way." I got her attention again. "This little _parasite,_" I pointed to myself. "Got to the booth first. So if you don't want your other hand broken, I'd appreciate it if you left me be and go ruin someone else's life."

She didn't know how to answer to that one. So, trying not to look defeated, she hurried out of the shop with her head held high and her two brats following on behind. Monica picked up her pink umbrella as she left.

I straightened in my seat and picked up my now warm cup and took a sip. To my surprise I could in fact consume normal food. I nearly got up and danced around the shop in celebration, but the Gothic girl had sat down in the seat across from me. I held back my urge to party, which would've just looked stupid if I had followed through.

"That was brilliant. I haven't seen anyone stand up to that bitch in a long time." She rushed out.

My brows rose in surprise, no one stood up to that Toad?

"Why not?" I asked calmly, trying to copy the Founder's tranquillity.

"Because she's the mayor's daughter and is a sister to a cop." She informed me like I was supposed to know. Well _now _you tell me.

She shook her head dismissing the topic. "I'm Eve by the way." And she stuck her hand out over the table top.

"Cecile." I said and returned the gesture. She grinned at me.

"Hey, I gotta finish my shift. But do you want to stay and come to my place after work?"

I had nowhere else to be, so I guessed that was ok. As long as my thirst didn't spring up on me again.

"Uh yeah. Sure."

She gave me a huge smile. The counter bell rung again and she had to rush away to answer it. I was left alone once again.

I sipped at my drink, which was beginning to go cold. I looked over to the counter to see Eve rushing about like a blue bummed fly, but my focus was brought to a guy by the espresso machine. He had greying hair that looked as though it touched his shoulders, but it was tied up so I couldn't tell for sure. One thing I couldn't understand about him, why was he looking at me so disgusted? Had he seen my socks?

I quickly looked to my cooled off cup to avoid his eyes and popped the lid. I hadn't much left in it. It was a delicious hot chocolate, especially when you just found out you could still eat normal food. I peered to the bottom and noticed there was a marshmallow in there. I smiled gratefully, I would thank Eve later. I finished the drink –and marshmallow- then laced my fingers on the table top. What could I do in the time between now and when the shop closed?


	7. Chapter 7, Oliver

Welcome back to Morganville.

**Disclaimer:** _(All together now!)_ I don't own Morganville or anyone in it, Just Cecile.

* * *

With every beat more delicious blood beat through. Her pulse picked up the pace as excitement and fear filled her system. The aroma of caffeine in her veins would probably put the other Vampires off, but I liked a little rush. Her blood thickened with adrenaline, the sound of it power her nervous muscles was making my mouth water. I opened my eyes to see what I had expected. This, Charlotte had a major crush on Aaron and he had just sat in the seat next to her. How I knew all this? Well, I had gotten bored while waiting for Eve's shift to end and had let the whispers invade my mind. I focused on Charlotte's thoughts because they'd been interesting at the time. And her pulse was so inviting.

What troubled me though was I hadn't figured out how listen to an individual mind at will yet. Maybe if I focused on this Aaron guy, really concentrated on his conscious thoughts. Maybe I could just…

"What you thinkin' about?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up to meet Eve's curious eyes. She was my new and over-friendly acquaintance.

"Just usual things." I told her smoothly.

"Like what?" She pressed. I had only a split second to dream up an answer. My gaze wandered a bit to the hippie looking dude with the long grey hair working behind the counter.

"Like what's that guy's problem?" I filled in the gap and nodded my head in his general direction.

"Oh, my boss Oliver?" She asked turning to look over her shoulder at him.

"Why," Eve turned back around.

"Has he been trying to get you to buy another drink with his stare?"

"Sort of." I answered. He had been looking at me oddly, like I was a Zebra in the middle of a Lion pride.

"He's a nice enough guy, but don't get on his bad side." She warned like an old story teller would. Then shrugged.

"Don't worry though, I don't think you will."

After she said that I looked back over to Oliver, he was watching me again with that disgusted glint in his eye.

I let out a short breath. That's where you're wrong Eve, I think I already am.

* * *

Only a short segment this time round. Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated :) Chapter 8 will be along shortly..


	8. Chapter 8, Say Hi!

_Sorry for the late update, but here you go!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Morganville, that is the magnificent creation of Rachael Caine. I only own Cecile.

* * *

The rain had stopped when Eve opened the door of the coffee shop to go out to the car she was talking so fondly of. I covered my head with my hood that had dried a tiny bit and followed her out. She led me down the street a little ways 'till we came up to a big black Hearse. I looked at it in shock and confusion. Eve must have seen my expression and had mistaken it for thrill or something.

"It's great isn't it!?" She squealed and caressed it lovingly.

I walked 'round to the passenger side and slid in. The back windows were blacked out, good for sunny days I guessed. I looked over to Eve while she put the key in the ignition.

"It's a, well, a great car you have Eve." I commented looking back over the dash. She beamed in reply.

As she drove through the streets of Morganville she told me all about where she got the car and all about her roommates.

"You'll love them to pieces Cecile!" She said nearly jumping up and down in her seat.

We parked outside an old looking two storied place. I took a mental note of the house number and got out of the car to join Eve on the sidewalk. She took me by surprise when she locked her car and bolted toward her porch. What an odd girl. She beckoned me toward her hurriedly when she was over the threshold and holding the door open. I jogged up the steps and did as she asked. Eve then slammed the door behind me and locked the deadbolt.

"What's the matter?" I asked out of curiosity. This was such odd behaviour for a teenage girl.

"Nothing to worry about." She assured me with a grin that was hiding the truth.

"Shane! Michael, Claire! I'm home!" She called through the hall.

"In the kitchen!" A muffled voice called back. I also heard gun shots and zombie moans up ahead. A video game I guessed.

"Claire's in the kitchen if you wanna meet her first." Eve said nearly dragging me with her.

"Cool…" I absently said looking at my surroundings. The place looked old, but new at the same time. Old walls and antique furniture in the foyer, but then it felt more like home when I saw the odd couches up ahead. In the lounge I saw a dark haired boy spread out on one of the couches with a controller in his grasp.

"That's Shane, you won't get any civilised conversation from him until he finishes his game." Eve informed me. I nodded in reply then followed her through a push door to the left.

"Hey Claire-bear, look who I met at Common Grounds." Eve said to the small girl with her arms in soap suds. Claire turned to face me and smiled.

"Hi." She said. This Claire girl only looked about seventeen. Too young to be away from home. Why was she flatting?

"This is Cecile." Eve introduced me while I was lost in my thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you Cecile." The small girl said. She then looked over my shoulder. I turned a bit to see a cute blonde guy standing behind me looking at me oddly.

"Hey Michael!" Eve greeted him and slung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, but never took his eyes off of me.

"Who's this Eve?" He asked pulling her away gently.

"I'm Cecile." I said and stuck my hand out to him. He cautiously put his hand in mine and we shook. Both of our eyes widened slightly in shock. He didn't have a pulse. He must've noticed I didn't either.

_She's Vampire! _I heard in my mind. I let go and looked down to my feet.

"I met her in Common Grounds. Boy you shoulda seen what she did to Monica!" Eve bragged and slung her arm over my shoulders. Her aroma hit me like a fresh bucket of water. I froze.

I tried not to notice her scent filling my nose, but her blood was inviting me to taste. She was so close. Just one bite…

"Eve, could I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Michael through my hungry thoughts. Eve pulled away from me and happily joined him and moved into the next room.

I licked my lips and noticed my fangs had snapped down. I swallowed and eased my breathing to calm my nerves. That was close. I felt my fangs slide back up into their places and I turned to look to Claire who was happily humming while she scrubbed.

_You shouldn't bring strangers into our home_. I heard.

_She no stranger. Anyone who can stand up to Monica is a friend of ours._

My telepathic mind was getting stronger, I could feel it. The voices I heard where louder than normal. Michael and Eve were bickering, about me.

_Do you know if she's human or not?_

_Well…_

I looked over to the door and moved towards it. I could hear Claire behind me still happily scrubbing away at grime, she wouldn't see me eavesdropping.

_See Eve? You shouldn't invite people you don't know into our house._

_She seems human!_

I got to the door and leant my head onto it to listen without my mind.

"Did you see how she reacted when you got close to her_?" _Michael asked before I leant too heavily onto the door.

"Yikes!" I squealed and fell face first to the floor. Both of them looked at me in disbelief. I looked up to them with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry for interrupting the party." I said and got back to my feet slightly embarrassed.

Michael gave me a disapproving look.

"Hey, be nice Mike, I fell through the door the first time I leant on it too." Eve said. Michael grunted and stalked out into the lounge.

When Michael disappeared I looked to Eve and let out my breath. I had to tell her about what had happened to me. She's getting dangerously close to me, so close that I could tear right into her jugular.

She looked at me then, more like eyed me curiously. She then shook her head not believing what she was probably thinking and went back into the kitchen.

I thought for a second how Michael knew. My curiosity led me out into the living room. There was Michael on the single cushioned couch with a guitar in his arms strumming a gentle tune. It was fighting to be heard over the loud crashes and explosions of the TV that Shane claimed.

I couldn't help my thoughts on how Michael knew what I was. I've only known what I was for what? A couple of hours? How can the Founder and Michael both know that I'm a blood thirsty creature in the first ten seconds they see me?

"Uh, Michael?" I asked scratching behind my ear. He made an unrecognisable sound but didn't look up from the strings he strummed gently.

I looked to Shane who obviously wasn't listening in. Now was probably the only time I could ask what I was thinking… I ran though what I would ask in my mind, wishing that he would be able to hear my thoughts without me saying them aloud. _"How do you know I'm a Vampire?" _

He looked up to me. "What?" he asked then looked around the room. "Did you say that?"

I felt my face drop in shock. He heard me?

He rested his guitar gently and got to his feet. He beckoned me upstairs, more secret talks?

He led me through a door and closed it behind us.

"Did you seriously just talk in my head?" he asked me getting straight to the point.

"Answer me first." I said trying to make myself sound as though this new ability didn't bother me.

He sighed. "Because I saw your fangs idiot."

My breath caught in my throat from that sentence. That one word. That title.

"Don't call me an idiot." I warned him with a tone that would kill, if it could. Something else must have happened too because he took a small step back.

I heard an unusual noise in the room, a growl. I realised after a moment that it was me.

"Cecile, calm down. Nothing good will come from this." He said with a surrendering gesture.

"Don't _ever _call me an idiot again." I growled.

"Ok Myrnin." He said with a chuckle. My shoulders settled back into a normal position that I hadn't noticed they'd moved out of.

"Myrnin?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Don't worry, you just remind me of someone."

Oh yeah, like that's meant to make me stop worrying.

After a moment of quiet I decided to answer his query.

"Yeah, I spoke to you in your head. Freak you out?" I said with a little more attitude than I intended.

"It did actually." He replied.

"Same here." I admitted with a more civil tone.

He looked at me oddly then. "You're new, aren't you? I mean, being a Vampire." he asked. I nodded.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?

I shook my head no.

"Do-"

"Is this going to go on all night?" I asked him. Before he got to answer I willed myself to read his mind to see what he was going to ask.

_Where you recently changed?_

_Have you been to see the Founder?_

_Do you know a Myrnin?_

_Did you go to TPU?_

_Will you eat my friends?_

_If you chose dinner would you pick…_

"If so, yes, yes, no, maybe, I'll try not to and C." I said within a second of reading his thoughts. I smiled to myself; I was getting good at this.

The only reaction I got from the blonde guy then was his amazed blinking blue eyes.

In the silence my eyes wandered to look to his wrist, remembering about what the Founder had told me.

"You don't have any protection." I gasped and looked back up to meet his amused eyes.

"I don't need protection, I'm a Vampire."

Now I was silent. How come I can't tell whether someone's human or a blood sucker?

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"What about Shane, Eve and Claire?"

"They're human." He informed me.

They're human! Then how was he able to not drink them dry?

As if reading the question from my eyes he said, "I've lived with them long enough to control my hunger around them."

I felt ashamed then; it was so hard to control my ever hungry stomach.

"Don't worry Cecile." He lifted my chin up, the friendliest thing he'd one since we'd met. "You'll learn soon."

* * *

_Please review! I love to hear what you think and if you have any ideas for the story ;)_


	9. Chapter 9, Slip of the Tongue

Deadly Morganville Chapter 9

You'll never want to leave…

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cecile. Rachael Caine created Morganville Vampires.

please review what you thought :)

* * *

Michael's warm, but pulse lacking hand lingered under my chin for only a heartbeat. His eyes were full of knowledge and understanding.

"Michael! Game on!" a voice yelled from back downstairs. A hint of a smirk played at the corners of Michael's mouth.

"Is there a third controller?" I asked him. Mike seemed surprised at that.

"Uh, yeah I think there is." He finally answered after giving it some thought. I grinned up to him, I loved playing video games!

He smiled back. "Better not keep the man waiting." He opened the door then and headed downstairs to his friend. I stayed back for a second to get my thoughts straightened out. This _had_ to be his room. I realised this when I looked at the noticeable contents.

He was a tidy guy. A made bed, clothes put away, curtains drawn.

I tip toed out of the room not wanting to over stay my welcome. A thought occurred to me, why would Michael ask – well think – if I had a place to stay? It seemed rather peculiar to me.

I looked right from the door down the hall. Three other rooms where there. The girls and Shane must live in them. Unless Shane camped downstairs with the telly all night long.

As I descended the stairs, one step in particular creaked. Only softly though, but I could clearly hear it. Michael looked in my direction for no particular reason and returned his gaze to the TV screen. My damp socks betrayed me when I stepped onto the main floor; they slipped from under me making me flail for the staircase railing. Shane looked over to me then, I had made enough noise to get the attention of an army. He looked concerned for a moment before he noticed who I was.

"Mikey, you never said we had visitors." He said before finding his manners and nodding his greeting to me. I righted myself and gained balance on my socks.

"In my defence," Michael said. "You never asked."

"And technically I'm only one person." I corrected Shane's sentence for him. That got me a look only a mother could love from Shane.

"Smart arse." Shane muttered turning back around.

Michael tossed me a controller –much to Shane's horror- and to my surprise, the girl who was always picked last in Baseball games actually caught the controller. I was quite chuffed with myself while I shuffled over to the couches.

"Are you any good?" Shane questioned.

"Pffft. Any good?" I repeated planting my posterior next to him._ I bet I could beat you without reading your mind. _I thought to myself with a smirk.

Shane must have taken what I said the wrong way 'cause boy was he surprised when I kicked his arse.

Time flew by while I survived the Zombie Apocalypse. Shane and Michael were baffled as to how I had beaten them. That's what you get for spending a heck of a lot of time playing video games with your older brother.

"Best to fifteen." Shane said in disbelief and rubbing his confused head staring at the screen.

"Dinner!" I heard be called out before I got to answer him.

"Some other time maybe." I said and smiled innocently to him.

I heard Mike chuckle before he put his controller down.

The food they called dinner consisted of Macaroni cheese and sausages that looked like an afterthought.

"Dig in." Claire said.

I was tempted by the enticing smell of the golden food, but my guilty conscious reminded me of what I had nearly done. It spoiled my appetite just thinking about it. I really wanted to apologise to Eve, even if she hadn't noticed the danger she was in.

_I'm dreadfully sorry Eve. Trust me when I say I didn't mean it. _

From the corner of my eye I saw Eve lift her head up and look at me, but then shook her head and returned to setting the table.

My plate was reasonably full after I had finally gotten the serving cutlery. My first bite was a cautious one. I still wasn't entirely sure if I could eat the food I once could.

My taste buds starting having a party full of flavour once the Mac had touched my tongue. I couldn't get enough of the food, it was yum!

Claire must have seen me shovelling my food because she giggled and commented on my hunger.

"Did Eve find you out in the dessert?"

"Seems like it." Eve laughed.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone, she has a healthy appetite." Shane in his shining armour intervened.

Michael nearly chocked when Shane had said that. My eyes snapped to him, in fact all eyes locked on him.

_Please don't tell them. Not yet._ I willed him.

Michael dislodged the food by hitting his chest.

"Wrong hole." He huskily apologised.

Dinner had continued as any normal feast. Afterwards we retired into the living room to digest.

We spread ourselves around the room, Michael and I sat on opposite ends of one couch and Shane and Claire were on the single seater. Eve was on the floor.

"So Cecile, how long have you been in Morganville?" Eve asked looking up to me from her position on her belly.

"A few days." I replied. "I came for school."

"I thought I recognised you!" Claire said pulling away from the snuggle her and Shane were in. Anybody would think they're in a relationship.

I raised a brow to her. "You went to TPU?" I queried her.

"I still do." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Don't hate me for saying this, but I thought you were in high school." I said to her. Claire opened her mouth to reply, but Shane interrupted and said,

"Long story. She's a nerd," Claire punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Let me finish. She got sent up a year, was too good for that. Then she got put into smarter classes and is now getting extra tutoring from a Va-"

"Shane!" Eve hissed. Claire's eyes widened, Shane bit his tongue and looked to his feet and Michael sat back in his seat looking smug.

I knew what he was about to say, but I desperately tried to look for an alternative word so the topic wouldn't arise. But my mission failed and I was forced to ask,

"A, what?" I tried looking completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to say _Vampire. _

"You're dead Collins." Eve muttered turning herself into a sitting position.

"This town isn't normal Cecile." Claire said slowly and surprisingly calmly.

The three of them looked off edge though; Michael and I stayed Founder serene.


	10. Chapter 10, The Truth Is Out

_Hey all, another chapter for you. I think this is the longest one yet. _

_How will the other three take the news?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Morganville or its residents. I only own Cecile

* * *

"Not normal?" I asked calmly looking to them one at a time. I looked to Michael last, he was trying to keep his cool but I saw the smirk in his eye. My brow slightly rose when I noticed. I focused onto his thoughts, what was he thinking to make this so funny?

_Has the lack of Vampire slaying rusted up their Vampires sensors? How can they not know!?_

I tried not to let my smirk show after hearing that. I cleared my throat to centre myself again and look to Claire who was looking at Eve for help.

"Just tell her." Michael piped up looking calm and serious now. I would've applauded him on how fast he composed himself.

"I think she can handle it." He said looking to me. I saw the twinkle of humour in his eyes. He hadn't composed himself entirely.

Eve clasped her hands together and faced me. Claire took in a breath to calm her nerves.

I could hear both of their pulses beating rapidly with the tension that was thickening. I bit my inner cheek to keep my feelings in order; the smell of them drove my blood hunger crazy. I envied Michael.

Shane sat straighter in his seat and looked straight at me. Any more serious and I'd start nervously laughing.

Shane took in a breath, "Morganville is run by Vamps." He said and let out the rest of the air.

"Didn't anybody tell you the score before you moved in? Look, the vamps run the town. They're in charge." Eve began to lecture.

"I know." I said.

"They could drink you dr-"

"I know!" I said a bit louder so Eve could hear.

"You what?" Claire asked really confused.

I mentally face palmed. This was worse than Monica.

"I said, 'I know'." I repeated for the slower ones to hear.

"How did you find out?" Eve asked after her baffled mind caught up.

"The hard way." I answered her. I hoped that didn't give away any information they weren't ready to hear.

The four of them looked at me. That included Michael. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know that even he was curious to know what had happened to me. But the other three didn't even know I was a monster yet.

"Those freakin' blood suckers, always picking on the tourists!" Shane grumbled.

"No offense." He said to Michael who shrugged it off. I acted as if I hadn't heard that. But how could Shane hate them so much when he lived with one?

"You poor girl." Eve cried when her imagination had pictured something about what may have happened to me. She got up off of the floor to give me a hug.

I bit my tongue as she got close. I returned the kind gesture quickly before I could take a breath. She stayed longer than I had presumed; I took in a breath and smelt her delicious scent. Her perfumed blood enticed me to take a bite. My gums pulsed wanting to let my fangs snap down. Just one bite. It wouldn't hurt…

Something must have shown on my expression to give away my intentions because Shane's eyes had widened in disgust. In the blink of an eye he was up off of the couch and yanking Eve away from me.

"What the hell Collins!" Eve yelled as she stumbled toward the couch Shane had just come from. She landed onto the cushion next to Claire.

"You're one of them!" He pointed. "You came into our house acting all innocent and oblivious. What will you Suckers come up with next to get into our veins!?"

I was frozen in shock. Not about his ranting, but by how fast he had moved.

Somehow Michael showed up next to him –Vampiric speed, I could tell- and had a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Shane, calm-"

"No!" Shane interrupted him and shoved his hand off. "She was going to eat Eve!"

I raised a finger to explain but I backed down from a glare I received form Shane. The devil himself must have taught Shane that look.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Michael. The Vampire didn't know how to answer.

"Well, yes but-"

I didn't see the look on Shane's face, but Michael's expression was stone.

My mouth was silenced, but my mind wasn't.

_Shane please listen. I wasn't meaning any harm. I would never hurt Eve, or any of you. Please believe me. _I pleaded willing my thoughts to be heard in his mind.

"But you had that red glow in your eyes..." He began strong, but his rant slowed when he noticed my lips hadn't moved. His expression morphed into one that read horror and creeped out at the same time.

"Did you just?"

"Most probably." Michael answered and ushered Shane to sit back down, but Shane wouldn't listen.

I gave Shane a small, innocent smile but he hadn't softened. Was he really that disgusted with me?

"How many more times will this happen Cecile? When will I be able to relax in this god damned town?" he asked me with his arms crossed.

I looked to my feet; this was all going terribly wrong.

"I don't know." I whispered saying the truth. I had no idea.

"Shane, bro. She didn't mean to." Michael tried to smooth it out.

"And how do you know?" Shane snapped at him. "How long have you known her?" He pointed at me like I was nothing more than a dirty sock that hadn't been claimed.

"Shane! Calm down!" Eve yelled.

"As long as you have Shane." Michael replied in an even, quiet voice. He was trying to keep the peace, I could tell.

Shane was silent, probably studying Michael's expression to see if he was telling the truth.

Claire had been watching me the whole time. In horror at first, but out the corner of my vision I could see curiosity within her eyes.

"Have you been a Vampire long?" I heard her small voice ask. I looked up to her and took a breath.

"No." I answered.

Shane spun to look at me. I didn't see his expression.

"When were you turned?" Claire asked. Was I going to get these questions wherever I went?

"Last night." I said with a sigh, my not well hidden secrets were coming out.

"So you're a new born?" the small girl asked sitting up straighter.

"More or less." I wasn't entirely sure what that meant though.

I looked to Shane then, seeing that a civil conversation was going I thought I'd better tell him what I had previously thought to him.

"I promise I won't 'eat' you." I said with an even tone. I meant it too. "I give you my word I have no intentions on feeding on any humans." And that was the raw truth. I had even told the Founder that.

I swear I had heard sighs of relief. But Shane's stone expression didn't smooth out.

I licked my dry lips and looked back to my feet. My throat burned from being teased and from promises of sweet, warm blood running down to sooth its burning flame broken. I never knew how hard it was to live as a Vampire. Before today I never knew they had even existed.

"Are you thirsty?" I heard Claire's small voice ask. I looked up to her slowly and nodded.

"Clearly. Didn't you see her eyes go crazy red when Eve got close to her?" Shane snapped.

"If you're going to be snarky for the rest of the night go away." Eve told him sternly. Shane gave her the evils and stomped upstairs. A loud bang of a door slamming shut soon followed.

"Don't mind him. He's had a rough time with Suckers." Eve said, her voice more hushed than it was when she spoke to Shane. She was holding Claire's hand; Claire was looking at the stair case. It was obvious she wanted to follow the boy. Probably to make sure he was ok.

I noticed then that Michael had disappeared while Shane had been causing a ruckus. He returned from the direction of the kitchen and handed me a bottle. Before taking it I looked up to him, what was it?

"Trust me, you need it." Michael said urging me to take the bottle. It was warm and when I opened the cap the aroma put me into a trance. All I could think about was the blood within, getting it down my throat to stop the pain it was causing me; to fill my stomach with its sweet flavour.

I up-ended the bottle and gulped down the contents. Everyone else in the room didn't matter to me; all I was focused on was the blood.

When the last drop was gone, my consciousness returned and I realized I wasn't alone. The girls were staring at me, Claire looked a little green and Eve blinked the shock from her eyes. Michael was still standing next to me but with his arms now folded.

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I looked at the red that came from my face, had I been a little too greedy when I had fed?

I couldn't take my eyes off of my hand, thoughts flooded my mind. I really was a monster. How could these people put up with this behaviour? Why didn't they just run for their lives, stake me now?

"Boy, you musta been hungry." I heard, but I couldn't recognise the voice. I licked my hand to be rid of the excess blood that remained.

I couldn't create words with my mouth; I was still savouring the taste.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Vamp?" Eve asked. I swallowed the remanding flavour to answer.

"To be honest, you never asked."

Eve rolled her eyes at that, but Claire let out a small giggle.

"There's one other thing you don't know." I said looking at them both.

_I can hear your every thought._ I thought in my mind and willed Eve and Claire to hear me.

I had the girls in my sight, their eyes had widened.

"Did you just?" Eve asked.

"You didn't move your…" Claire began.

"How do you do that?" Michael asked guessing that I had talked to the girls through my mind.

Oh boy, this one I knew would be tougher to explain than the blood sucking thing. It sucks to be me right now.

* * *

_There you are, 'The truth is out'. What will happen next in Cecile's life?_

_Stay tuned._


	11. Chapter 11, Gummy Bears

Chapter 11 is ready for you!

Thank you for the reviews, I'm enjoying writing this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Morganville or its residents. I only own my OC Cecile.

* * *

My explanation didn't take long. I told them all I knew about my power and what the Founder had told me about it.

"What am I thinking right now?" Eve asked Leaning on the edge of her seat. Any closer and she'd fall face first.

I raised an eyebrow to Eve, "You really want me to read your mind?"

"_Please_!"

"Ok. But be quiet." I didn't have to close my eyes, but I did to make it seem like a big thing. I focused on Eve. The blood pumping through her veins, her raised excitement making her pulse run faster. No, her thoughts Cecile. Focus on her thoughts. Right. I focused on her mind, her thoughts. The very thing that was sitting in her mind right now.

_I can't believe she can read minds! I swear to God, if she can read mine right now and tell me what I'm thinking…. Cola, TV, Bats…. No! Gummy bears!_

I chuckled at the things she was thinking. I heard them very clearly with the excitement that was laced with her thoughts.

"What? What is it?" I heard whispered to me. I held up a finger for silence, my eyes still closed.

I focused deeper, could I read anything that she's forgotten about? My brow furrowed as I concentrated. I saw images of what she had seen and felt emotions that she had felt. Images of a small girl and a van.

"_Slow down!" _I heard. "_We're going to crash!" Then it was black. She could only hear her own breathing when she woke up. Her natural response was to get out of there, It was dark and cold and… "Eve?" a small voice coughed. It was Miranda, she had survived too. "Take my hand." Eve said and pulled both of them out of the wrecked van. Something was wrong. Only she and Miranda were here and the others were still in the van. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. Fear filled her as she fumbled for her mobile. "We need help! Our van just crashed and the others haven't got out." She blubbed into the receiver. _"_Help is coming. Stay calm." The woman on the other end assured her. Eve hung up and helplessly looked at the car wreck. Small hands wrapped around her and made her sit down on the side-walk. "It'll be ok Eve." The small voice said. "Everything will be alright._

I opened my eyes with a gasp and stared at Eve.

"So? What did you hear?" She asked. I had to swallow the shock that I felt. I bet Eve would never have told me about the car accident that killed her best friend.

"I uhh…" I tried to remember what she had thought.

"You ok Cecile?" Mike asked crouching down so he was eye level with me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I licked my lips and cleared my throat. It was nothing to worry about, it was in the past. Why was I getting so worked up over it?

"Cola, bats, TV and…" I said quietly still seeing what I had seen in Eve's mind, in her point of view, feeling her feelings.

"And?" Eve said expectantly. I pushed the horrendous memory away and my vision cleared to see what was in front of me once again.

"And gummy bears." I finished my voice strong again.

Eve was grinning ear to ear. "You really can read minds!"

I gave her a small smile. So she couldn't tell that I had searched into her deepest and cherished thoughts. Cool.

We fell into a silence that was interrupted by Claire yawning. I hadn't realised what the time was, I didn't feel at all tired.

"Cecile, do you want to stay over? You can have my bed if you like." Eve offered. I was going to insist that I should leave, but Eve gave the vibe that she was the sort of person that you shouldn't say 'no' to. I looked to Michael who was still crouched next to me. His blue eyes studied me without blinking. What was he looking for? He then tapped his temple. I guessed it was a sign to read his thoughts.

"_You going to be getting hungry during the night?" _he asked. All expression fell from my face.

"_Seriously? No. No I won't. How many times do I have to say it?"_

Then Michael smiled slightly. He looked to Eve with a look that I didn't understand. "Guess you'll be with me tonight."

I looked to Claire who was shaking her head. "Good night guys." She waved as she ascended the staircase.

"Night!" I called back. "Hey Eve," I said before she could escape up the stairs. "Thank you." I said. _"Thank you for inviting me over. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for everything."_

Eve looked at me blankly while I spoke with my mind, but then a smile made its way to her white face. "You're welcome Cecile." She said warmly then followed Claire's footsteps.

"What was that about?" I heard from behind me.

"Oh, nothing Michael." I said heading up the stairs. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**That's the end of this story folks**. Let me know if you would like to have another!

Please review.


End file.
